Citizens of Rapture: Welcome
by DarkAngelNinja
Summary: Freestyle poem about Rapture from its beginning and through the games. This part tells of Rapture before Jack arrives.


**Citizens of Rapture: Welcome**

Andrew Ryan makes the Call

To the best, and brightest

A city rises down in the depths

Where the Artist is not Censored

The Scientist not held back by Petty Morality

And where Industry is free of all Constraint

"I choose the impossible. I choose Rapture!" says Ryan

Won't you come as well?

To join the ranks of the Elite

beneath the waves of the Atlantic

"With the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well"

They come in droves

Scientist, Artists, Visionaries, and Families all

Empty the bank, sell the land, and come in the dead of night

A lighthouse marks the spot, down the fathoms you go

10

15

20...

Mr. Ryan bids you welcome to the city where there are no Gods or Kings,

only man

Something never before seen

This city under the sea

A school of fish swim by

In the twilight of eternal night

Children stare in awe

Mothers laugh endearingly

And Fathers proudly light their smokes

Peace at long last belongs to these few

For they are Citizens of Rapture

The city is alive

With trade and industry

The artists flourishes and turns heads with ease

And science expands in ways man has never before seen

The Great Chain that Ryan preaches is the beating heart of this city

 _May it never stop!_

Sing the Citizens of Rapture

But Paradise is a lie

Beneath the glitz and glam

The working class can't get a leg up

They slave away at the docks and behind the scenes

But Fontaine has helping hands outstretched to those in need

A new Discover!

Adam is the thing!

It brings a new market of genetic alterations

Plasamids to give you powers of your dreams

And Gene tonics to give you strength and enhance your brain

Human perfection at hand, in a little vial,

For the Citizens of Rapture

Little girls come from Fontaine's orphanage

Their eyes glowing brilliant yellow

Little Adam factories to sate the public's growing need

Plasmid use on the rise as tension settle about Rapture's top

Adam consumes all within the city, Fontaine is almost the king now

Fontaine goes down in a blaze of smoke!

A parasite through and through, rages Ryan

His smuggling ring is destroyed

His assets sized

Ryan is King once more in his city beneath the sea

Little ones wander with metal protectors as the Kashmir blows

Civil war explodes within Rapture's halls

They go with Ryan's blessing to gather from the dead

To process Adam again and again

They are the fuel needed for this war

Even as the citizens start to scream

"Don't believe Atlas' lies. Rapture is on the rise."

The PA shouts its message

But the citizens don't care

Curfew is enacted, freedoms stripped away

 _This is not what we were promised!_

 _This is not the Rapture way!_

Adam sickness becomes clear

As its price spikes

Plasmids twist their users and their minds slowly slip away

Splicer they are called now, no longer fit to be human

Riots start in the streets

Return to the surface is all they crave, away from the madness and decay

 _The end of Rapture is nigh!_ They cry

They protest, scream, and shout

 _Unlock the 'spheres!_

 _Let us out!_

 _This place is lost to the crushing waves!_

No, says Ryan as they are rounded up in Apollo's Square

It's all in writing, a contract sealed

Citizens of Rapture forever, buried at sea

It decays and descends

Few remain who are not spliced, mad, or dead

Little Sisters and their metal Daddies still roam the paths

The seemingly endless supply of dead their aim

Adam sluggishly pumps the heart of the city,

Even as it verges on Death

The Citizens of Rapture scream their insanity into the black ocean depths

No more Art or Industry

And Science is silent, but for a Splicer's screech

No more ideas burst forth, all are mad here

Welcome to Rapture

The Citizens are paranoid...or dead

Little girls in pink are replaced by monsters splattered in blood

And Metal men walk the crumbling streets

Welcome to Rapture

Where Gods and Kings come to die


End file.
